


Wreaking havoc? Yep! ||Fem!Oikawa||

by O1K4W4M1LKBR43D



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Female Oikawa Tooru, Straights, bisexuals, gays
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29413944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/O1K4W4M1LKBR43D/pseuds/O1K4W4M1LKBR43D
Summary: Tooru Oikawa gave a surprise to her childhood best friends. Moving back to Japan from Argentina after 4 years of no contact.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Kudos: 5





	Wreaking havoc? Yep! ||Fem!Oikawa||

"Do you _really_ have to go Tooru?" Bokuto pleaded. Oikawa shook her head.

"Of course I do. It's my dream y'know..." Oikawa said in a sad voice. Daichi sighed, patting her head. 

"Ah well, if it's your dream then we can't stop you. Your dream is more important than ours. Remember, you'll see us again." Daichi said, which was the breaking point for Oikawa. She bursted into tears, hugging Daichi and Bokuto, making everyone else cry. Then Oikawa had to depart for her high school dreams in Argentina with her Mother.

"Bye Tooru! Make sure to call and text us!" Bokuto waved. Oikawa smiled and waved back. "When you come back we'll move in together!! Okay!?" Terushima yelled behind Bokuto.

~

~

The next 8 years were hell for Oikawa. She barely had time to call or text her friends with how much work she had. She really wanted to go back to Japan, see her friends again but her willpower to get through these 8 years was stronger. Coffee cups littered her floors for 8 years. Study, drink coffee, school, study even more, pass, it was the cycle for 8 years. She was popular in high school and college, but she still wanted to be with her friends. She glanced at her phone multiple times before focusing back onto her studying. The next night she went for the exam, and passed with flying colors. She was able to graduate and move back to Japan. With her friends. Like she had promised. She opened her phone, and called her friend for the first time in 4 years.

"Hey guys..."

~

~

Oikawa got out of the taxi, standing right in front of the large mansion her friends' owned. She knocked on the door once, and then twice, before someone opened the door.

"Hm? Hello Miss, sorry if you're here to see young masters but they're having a study session with their friends right now. Come back later." The person closed the door, leaving Oikawa out in the open. Oikawa sighed, calling her friend.

"Hello?" Daichi answered.

"Ohayou! Dai-Chan I'm back and in front of your mansion! But the person who answered didn't let me in, saying you had a study session." Oikawa pouted.

"Oh, sorry about him Oikawa. I'll go open the door for you." Daichi said, ending the call. Oikawa smiled, waiting for him. After 5 minutes Daichi opened the door. Oikawa rolled her eyes at how long it took him to open the door but she walked in, making Daichi grab her bags for her. She put a hand on her hip and Daichi lead her to her room.

"Thank you Dai-Chan!" She smiled, before walking inside her room.

"I'll let you explore the house, if you get lost just call me or something." Daichi said, leaving Oikawa. Oikawa nodded, staying in the room. She took out a album, filled with pictures of her life. From when she was 1, till she graduated Highschool. Oikawa took out a flim camera, taking a picture and waited before putting it in the album, smiling. She closed the album and put away everything that was in her suitcase. She sat on her bed which was ready for her days prior to her _due_ arrival. She started scrolling down instagram before Bokuto ran through her door.

"OI-KA-WAAAAA!" He yelled, making Oikawa fumble with her phone and dropping it on her face. "YOU'RE HERE! YOU CAME EARLY!" Bokuto fell onto Oikawa.

"BOKUTO GET OFF OF ME! GET OFF!" Oikawa yelled, trying to push a 192 pound man off of you, including the fact that the rest of your friends are starting to pile on you, which equally weight over 130 pounds. Aftrer half an hour of struggling Oikawa gave up, sighing. One by one everyone got off of her, laughing.

"Why'd you come early Tooru?" Kuroo asked. Oikawa shrugged, giggling a bit.

"Why not?" Oikawa smiled. "Argentina was always so hot." She rolled her eyes, remembering the feeling of the burning heat on her skin.

"Tag, you're it!" Bokuto tapped Oikawa before running out the door. Oikawa took a moment to process it when she taapped Kuroo said _he_ was it now and then dashed out the door. Kuroo chased Oikawa and everyone else followed in a laughter. All of them ran into the libary, opening the doors and toppling over each other in laughter, scaring everyone in the libary. Oikawa got up, and helped her friends up.

"Hm? Oh! Oh! Akaashi! Akaashi!!" Bokuto got up without Oikawa's help and ran to 'Akaashi.' Oikawa's eyes followed Bokuto to meet eyes with the person next to 'Akaashi.' He had dark green eyes and dark hair with perfectly tanned skin. Oikawa felt blood rushing to her cheeks, not because of her laughter or running, it was some sort of feeling Oikawa never understood. " _Love._ " She mumbled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pLEASE I FINALLY GOT THIS OUT GN IT TOOK ME SO MANY WEEKS BUT YEAH FEM!OIKAWA


End file.
